Umbrella
by Novelist Pup
Summary: A rainy day, a sad face. How could Balthier ever resist? [AU BalthierxVaan]


**Umbrella**

A slightly serious AU one-shot that isn't as light as my other Balthier/Vaan (_subliminal message, yo_).

Have fun, because it is shounen-ai.

**Disclaimer: No.**

* * *

"Hey, wait up!" The teenager yelled at the departing bus, his platinum blond hair bobbing with his movements. "Damn it…"

Vaan sighed in frustration as he plopped down on the bench beside the bus stop. He glanced at the schedule and felt his mood drop even lower as the numbers for the next bus read '**7:05**'.

'_And its… 3:39 right now._' Vaan thought despondently. He cursed the fact that his brother was unable to retrieve him, and took back the curse remembering how hard it was for Reks to even _find_ a job that was accepting high school dropouts. Blinking at the gray sky, Vaan stretched his legs idly to pass the time.

'_3:41, wonderful._' Vaan mused sarcastically.

And then, a drop of water splashed onto Vaan's nose.

"Oh no…" The teen thought unhappily as rain began to fall. Acknowledging the fact that the bus stop bench was, in fact, _coverless_, Vaan frantically looked for an area that allowed him shelter.

He saw it, but it was a _long, long_ way. And it'd take him a long while to just get there. Vaan sneered at the direction of his closed High School, and groused on the fact that it was so far away from his bus stop.

The rain fell harder, and Vaan felt his hair begin to plaster to his face and over his eyes.

"Why is today so…bad?" Vaan asked himself depressed, sitting on the now wet and cold bench. He checked his thankfully waterproof watch once more; hoping time would at least have mercy on him.

'_3:46, oh come _on!' Vaan thought angrily, and slumped on the wet bench, aware towards how incredibly _pathetic_ he looked, much to his chagrin.

"Need an umbrella?" A smooth voice asked him, making Vaan snap out of his trance. He looked up and saw a tall man smirking at him, holding the large umbrella over the two of them.

"Uh, thanks?" Vaan asked warily. The man laughed and sat down next to the teenager.

"You are _very_ welcome. After all, I'm sure you'd rather enjoy being a bit dry." The man said. Vaan blinked in surprise and then concentrated through blurry eyes to get a good look at the man. This man, Vaan decided, was incredibly handsome. He had closely cut reddish-brown hair, icy blue eyes, and sun-kissed skin. The jewelry helped add on to the eye-candy.

"Something interest you?" The man asked, smirking as though the answer was already known to him. Vaan rolled his eyes at the arrogant nature.

"Your earrings, I like them, what's the design?" Vaan questioned, refraining from reaching out and actually fingering the dark dragon-type design.

"It's Bahamut. I got the earring custom cut for me by a friend." The man explained. Vaan nodded in understanding and they both fell into silence. After a while, Vaan begun to swing his legs childishly on the bench.

"I'm Balthier, and you?" The man asked, breaking the silence. Vaan paused in his nostalgic random activity.

"I'm Vaan, nice to meet you." Vaan said, holding his right hand out to the brunette. Balthier grabbed his hand gently and pressed his lips to the knuckles.

"No, the pleasures all _mine_." Balthier purred. Vaan twitched and slowly retracted his hand. An awkward silence settled over the two, more over on Vaan's side than Balthier (who sat there grinning).

"I'm 17. How old are you?" Vaan asked quickly, breaking the silence. Balthier looked at him amusedly.

"22. A bit old, I would admit." He said. Vaan bit at the insides of his cheeks as he thought of another question. He had come to the conclusion that talking with this albeit creepy man might make the time pass faster.

"Really? What do you do for a living?" Vaan questioned.

"I'm an escort." Balthier answered casually. Vaan twisted his face comically.

"Isn't that the equivalent of a whore or prostitute?" The younger asked. Balthier chuckled.

"It is if you so want it to be. Although, I make a point to charge extra for those requests, so don't worry." Balthier explained. Vaan began to rock in the seat, watching the rain pour from his spot beside Balthier.

"Where did you get your accent from?" Vaan inquired, taking note of the smooth deep English speech. Balthier looked pensive as Vaan awaited an answer.

"I'm from England. It isn't special, believe me." Balthier said quickly. Vaan's eyes widened as he processed the information.

"Then…that would mean that you've been across the ocean!" Vaan exclaimed, getting his arm wet as he flailed it outside the umbrella's protection. Balthier chuckled in amusement.

"True, but I'd like to know more about _you_. What school do you attend?" Balthier asked, smiling at the teenager.

"I go to Rabanastre High, it sucks badly. Especially the new principal, Vayne. All he does is _front_ and act as though he's one with the kids." Vaan grouched. Balthier smirked.

"Hm, so I'd guess that you might be a class with one Larsa Solidor?" He asked casually. Vaan's eyes widened in surprise.

"He's one of my best friends! How do _you_ know him?" The teenager asked suspiciously. Balthier grinned sheepishly.

"He was one of my escorted. His brother paid for me to pretend to be his lover during a familial meeting. It wasn't enjoyable, I assure you." Balthier said, his eyebrows furrowing with the frustration that came with the memory. Vaan nodded and checked his watch once more.

'_4:18, time _is_ moving!_' Vaan mused happily.

They talked for the time, gradually learning much about the other. Vaan was happy to note that his creepy companion was well-traveled, something he himself wanted much. At some point, the rain slowed to an almost unnoticeable drizzle.

But Balthier still held the umbrella over the two.

Vaan didn't comment on this, mostly because he enjoyed being dry. And there wasn't really anything suspicious about the action, for Balthier probably didn't want to get wet either.

"Hey, here comes the bus!" Vaan exclaimed as the public transport drove into his view.

'_7:02…we talked for over three hours!_'

Hopping up, Vaan quickly shouldered his book bag and happily waited for the bus to come. When the vehicle pulled up, Vaan jumped on and paid his fare. He then looked behind him at the still sitting Balthier.

"Aren't you going to get on?" Vaan asked. Balthier smiled at him and retracted his umbrella.

"I didn't come here for the bus." He stated. Vaan looked confused and slightly panicked as the bus doors were closing before he could get an answer.

"Then, why did you come?" He asked. Balthier grinned and ran his long fingers through his reddish-brown hair.

"I came for you."

And Balthier waved as the bus pulled off.

**END**

* * *

SAAAAAPPY and LAAAAAME.

I know.

Please, feel free to make fun of me. And you can flame me, for the quality, not the pairing.

Argh.


End file.
